


Bassom's Cafe

by Marks_Girl0712



Category: Dallon Weekes - Fandom, I dont know hot but they found me, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom, idkbtfm
Genre: Baby boy Brendon, Dom Dallon, Dom/sub, M/M, Soulmates, Sub Brendon, daddy dallon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks_Girl0712/pseuds/Marks_Girl0712
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates? If not you won't believe me. We are born with initials of our soulmates branded into our skin, it's like our birthmarks. Every person in the world has a soulmate.We supposedly know when our soulmate is near because their initials feels like you're being burned from the inside out through your wrist. The closer you become to your soulmate the more agonizing the pain becomes until you both touch.What happens when the CEO of Weekes Limited walks into a small, homey coffee shop?(I don't know what to write it's a lot better than this summary I promise)





	1. Character introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all based of real people who are famous. Except for the owner of the cafe who I knew when I was younger so his characteristics are how I saw him.

So this page is just explaining the character, their age, height and place of work.

Brendon Urie

Age: 17.  
Height :1.74 m (5'9")  
Place of work: Bassom's Cafe (barista)  
Soulmate status: unmatched

Dallon Weekes

Age: 23.  
Height: 1.90 m (6'3")  
Place of work: Weekes Limited (CEO)  
Soulmate status; unmatched

Bassom Anderson

Age: 47.  
Height: 1.80 m (5'11")  
Place of work: Bassom's Cafe (owner)  
Soulmate status: matched to Maria Anderson

Maria Anderson

Age: 43.  
Height:1.65 m (5'4")  
Place of work: unemployed  
Soulmate status: matched to Bassom Anderson

Ryan Ross

Age: 19.  
Height: 1.80 m (5'11")  
Place of work: unemployed  
Soulmate status: rejected/ lost


	2. Chapter 1

There are three things you need to know before reading this;  
1\. Everyone has a soulmate that they’re destined to meet.  
2\. Everyone is born with their soulmate’s initials on the wrist of their dominant hand. While they’re unmatched the initials belonging to a girl are pink and to a boy blue.  
3\. If you haven’t met your soulmate by 36, you become what is known as lost. You slowly stop feeling. The older of the two could also reject their soulmate causing them both to become lost. It is terrifying to witness. Trust me, I’ve seen it. 

 

Do you believe in soulmates? If not, you won’t believe a word of what you’re about to read. A word of what to me is my reality. We are born with the initials of our soulmates branded into our skin like a birth mark. 

Every person in the world has a soulmate. When most people think of soulmates they think of lovers, which granted they usually are, but sometimes they’re not. Sometimes your soulmate could be a friend, enemy, sibling or any other relative. Having a soulmate is the truest form of love out there. We supposedly know when our soulmate is near because their initials feel like you’re being burned from the inside out. The closer you become to your soulmate, the more agonising the pain becomes until you touch. When you touch the initials are supposed to glow certain colours. If the older of the two accepts you the initials should glow purple. If they’re unsure they should glow orange. If they reject you, the older’s will turn black and the younger’s will turn red. 

I personally cannot tell you if that is true or not because it hasn’t happened to me yet. But to know that there is someone out there who has the initials B.B.U in blue on their wrist makes me feel both honoured and terrified. I just hope he isn’t much older than me and I don’t annoy him too much with how energetic I can be.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sections between the ‘~’s are a flashback. 
> 
> MAYBE A TRIGGER FOR SOME- MENTIONS A CAR CRASH. NOT DETAILED BUT I DONT WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE

*beep* *beep* *beep*  
Uhhhh that is the worst sound in the world. I slowly open my eyes really not wanting to be up this early but I told Bassom that I’d open the cafe today. The opening hours are now 7am-9pm so I’ve had to get up at 5 so I can shower and get ready for work. 

By 6:15 I was up, showered and ready for work. I live 30 minutes away from the cafe so I have to leave now in order to open up figuring out that I’d just eat there. At the cafe I work as a barista, it doesn’t pay much but it’s enough for me to have a roof over my head, clothes on my back and food in my stomach (when I remember to buy food). 

I look at the picture of me and my parents with a sad smile. “Hi mum. Hi dad.” God I miss them. But if they were here I wouldn’t be who I am today and that is because of my boss. The owner of the cafe, Bassom, is an old man who has helped raise me. My parents got in a car crash when I was younger, they were on their way to pick me up when I was at a sleepover. I got really scared because no matter where I went I could see this black figure following me. It was terrifying so I rang my mum.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mummy? Mummy. I need you to pick me up from Ry Ry’s. There’s something following me. It keeps saying death. Death. Death. and I scared. Ry told me it’s my imagination but it’s scary. Please mummy? Please.” I cried down the phone to my mummy.  
“Yeah honey we’ll be there in a little while. Pack your bags baby.” She replied tiredly. 

I told Ry Ry’s mummy and she helped me pack my bags and sat with me downstairs waiting for them to knock at the door.  
“Ry Ry’s mummy? Why are they taking so long?”  
“I don’t know Brenny maybe there’s traffic. Try and go to sleep and I’ll wake you out when they’re here. Okay baby?” She said sounding unsure and tired herself.  
“Otay Ry Ry’s mummy. Night night” I replied yawning. 

They never came that night. Then in the morning the police men came and asked to speak to Mr and Mrs Ross. They said I had to leave and go into the car with them.  
“But my mummy and daddy are on their way. They said so. They coming ‘ere. Ain’t they Ry Ry’s mummy?”  
She just looked at me sadly. Why is she sad. I don’t like Ry Ry’s mummy sad. She said she was sorry but I has to go with the police. Brenny no been bad. Has I? Why I gotta go wiv police mens? I was confused so I asked.  
“But Ry Ry’s mummy I not been bad. Has I? I go wiv police mans when I’s been bad. That what daddy says. ‘Ave Beebo been bad Ry’s mummy?” I said wanting to cry. I don’t wanna go wiv police mens. They tall and scary looking.  
“No honey but the nice police men have to talk to you. But you can still come here and see us and Ry Ry okay?” She said smiling sadly.  
“Okay Ry Ry’s mummy tank ous. Why ou sad? Ou otay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine little man. You going to go and say goodbye to Ryan?”  
“Can I shout to ‘im? Pwease? BYE RY RY I WUV OU. Was that otay?”  
“Yeah that was good Brendon. Now your got to go with the nice police men okay? They’ll take really good care of you. “ she said reminding me of my mummy. I smiled up at her and went with the police men because Ry Ry’s mummy trusts the police men so I should too. 

I ended up going to the police station and them telling me that I had to stay with one of my daddy’s friends called Bassom. He’s funny. He brought me a helicopcar and give me nice milkshakes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I give a final look at the picture of my mum and dad and leave for work. 

The day has been like any other day but I’ve been really distracted and I don’t know why. My wrist has been feeling funny all day, like it’s itchy but there’s nothing there to make it itch. And no matter how much I try to itch it, it doesn’t go away. I spoke to one of the other baristas, Sarah, and she said it because my soulmate is near and I’m going to meet them. Honestly I’m terrified if that’s the reason. Hopefully I don’t make a fool out of myself. I look at the clock and see it’s almost 6pm. “Hey Sarah? You can leave now. I’ll be fine until closing.” I shout into the back of the cafe where she’d just finished preparing all of the meals for me. “Are you sure Brendon I can stay longer if you want? I need to finish table 5, 11 and 17’s food then I’ll go okay?” She shouted back giving me a smile. I make sure no one needs anything then I got and sit behind the counter and pull out my English revision textbook. I was reading about Romeo and Juliet when the bell rang signalling that someone entered the cafe and a red hot pain went through my right wrist causing me to accidentally throw my pen across the room. I look up and making his way towards the counter is this tall man dressed in a business suit. His hair was a beautiful brown colour and his eyes were a dreamy maroon instantly taking my breath away. He’s beautiful. He gives off a very dominant vibe even from the doorway and I have to force myself not to submit because I don’t know if this man is my soulmate. It’d be wrong to submit to anyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first fan fiction i've wrote, i hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment.


End file.
